1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf bag carts, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf bag cart. The present invention is directed to the provision of a golf bag cart of the type adapted to be pulled by a golfer. A wide variety of examples of this type of golf bag cart are known in the prior art. However, these conventional golf bag carts are typically provided with unsprung cart wheels which provide a bumpy and jostling ride to the golfer's equipment. The rough and jostling movement of these conventional golf carts is transmitted via the handle to the golfer's hand. This results in discomfort for the golfer, which inevitably produces fatigue and degrades the golfer's performance on the course. In order to solve this problem and to provide a new and improved golf bag cart with a variety of additional useful features, the present invention provides a golf bag cart with a golf bag mounted to a pair of cart wheels by shock absorbing devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of golf bag carts are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a golf bag cart is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,236,053, which issued to S. Caron on March 25, 1941. This patent discloses a golf bag cart which is adapted to transport a golf bag on a pair of unsprung cart wheels. U.S. Pat. No. 2,438,078, which issued to H. Sutphen on March 16, 1948, discloses a collapsible golf bag cart which includes a bench seat. The device is foldable to a compact position for transportation and storage. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 166,308, which issued to A. Grant on April 1, 1952, discloses a cart for a golf bag with a pair of unsprung pivotally attached cart wheels which may be folded for transportation purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,145, which issued to H. Yokers on May 5, 1970, discloses a golf bag cart which provides a golf bag mounted by a pair of resilient struts on a pair of cart wheels. A foot portion is provided at the bottom of the golf baq for abutment with the ground when the cart is at rest. U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,138, which issued to C. Herlinq et al on January 8, 1974, discloses a rotatable golf bag holder for use on various types of golf carts. The holder includes a rotatable base having a conventional golf bag and a rotatable ring assembly which encircles and clamps the top of the golf bag, permitting full 360 degree rotation of the holder and the bag.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a golf bag cart having a frame mounted by a pair of shock absorbers on cart wheels, and provided with a ratchet adjustable handle, an odometer and a collapsible umbrella. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of golf bag carts, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such golf bag carts, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.